MLP: Hyperdimension Adventure
by Pikatwig
Summary: In (yet another) alternate Hyperdimension, where the Console Wars never had a true ending, the CPU goddesses are all still rivals. Using research notes she's made, Nepgear is able to create a portal into an alternate reality, unknowingly setting the stage for more problems, but also, for the CPUs to learn… the magic of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

*the studio is silent, with Twilight reading a book, while nearby, Histoire is simply there as well.*

Twilight: Oh? Hello, you must be Histoire.

Histoire: And you must be Twilight Sparkle. Fancy meeting you here.

*Suddenly, Dimension Tripper begins to play. However, the song is stopped, and Mirai Start begins to play. That song is stopped and then Dimension Tripper plays again. Dimension Tripper is stopped and Mirai Start begins. The ones doing this are Neptune and Rainbow Dash.*

Neptune: Knock it off, Dash! I'm the star here, my song should play!

Dash: Nu-uh. Do you see who's franchise's name is at the start of the story's name? Mine!

Twilight: Oi… is Neptune normally this… uh… zanny?

Histoire: If you saw her in contrast with Nepgear, you'd believe Nepgear is the older sister.

Twilight: Wow… *looks around* Where are the authors?

Pikatwig: Sorry… *walks in* I was working on this mix for the theme. *Plays disk, which starts off as Dimension Tripper, and is actually combined with Mirai Start, akin to the Movie War Eternal ending theme.*

Neptune &amp; Rainbow Dash: WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THAT IN SOONER?!

Pikatwig: I just finished it. Yeesh…

Histoire: Pardon them, Pika.

Dash: Where's KKD?

**=GIGA GABURINCHOU~! BRA~GIGAS!=**

*The group hears the henshin jingle for KyoryuSilver before, they hear the last part as an aura version of Bragigas' head flies into the room before heading back to the door, revealing KKD who transforms into KyoryuSilver, complete with GigaGaburevolver.*

KKD: Someone say my name?

Dash: That would be me.

Neptune: About time you show up…

Histoire: Really Neptune? You, of all people, are complaining about someone being late. That is hypocritical on so many levels.

KKD: Well, she and I admittedly share a lot in common, so I'm not surprised. *shows off GigaGaburevolver* Surprised by the newest addition to my arsenal?

Pikatwig: Eh, kinda.

Dash: So… that gonna be in your review series?

Neptune: Hey, will this story be reviewed after it goes up?

KKD: Cool. Yes at one point. And maybe, but not sure.

Pikatwig: Anyway… let's get this show on the road. Aibou, disclaimers. *walks off and gets the paper for him*

KKD: No need. *Fires GigaGaburevolver at the screen, launching the Disclaimers*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia or MLP:FiM. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Idea Factory, Compile Heart, SEGA, etc.

* * *

(Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle's Castle)

Twilight was just going about her normal routines for the castle when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Wonder who that could be." Twilight admitted, putting her book down, and heading for the door, opening it up with her magic, to show Princess Celestia with some of her guards, and a crate being carried by her magic, "Princess! Oh… this is an unexpected visit. But… as always, I'm happy to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well Twilight," Celestia smiled, as she trotted forward, "I was impressed to learn of how you were able to re-open the pathway to the world Sunset Shimmer is currently residing at."

"Yea… I was kinda surprised myself, considering the limits on the mirror and all that."

"Well then… I have come with a request…" Celestia told Twilight, setting the box down, proceeding to open it up, showing a mirror with an unusual border around it as it was mostly black with glowing purple accents, and the top of it having the letter N on it.

"Another mirror?"

"We have tried in vain to figure out how to get it to work… but so far, there has been no luck. So please… may you try and find a way to open it?" Celestia requested.

"Hmm… well I'll try…"

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper/Mirai Start Mash Up)

***As the instrumental goes on, the Mirror was shown, showing Neptune posing for the viewers, and Twilight smiling, as they both looked into the mirror, Twilight seeing her human self, while Neptune saw herself as a pony***

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***The scene showed Twilight looking at the mirror, two fillies appearing out of it, both currently silhouetted***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Neptune looked to the portal, seeing the mirror was a sort of crystal, before seeing Iris Heart and Yellow Heart. She quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at them.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Neptune jumped up, turning into Purple Heart to fight them off.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Twilight watched the fight from the other end, soon being joined by Rainbow Dash.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Green Heart, White Heart and Black Heart all charged forward, also entering the fight, fighting off Yellow Heart and Iris Heart.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Orange Heart leaped in just as the beat then swapped to that of Mirai Start. The scene then shifted to Histoire looking at some research notes, scribbled down by Nepgear, all of which had to do with crossing through time and space***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***Twilight looked at a different mirror, levitating a book down with her magic, doing her own research as she looked to a book with an old friend's Cutie Mark on it.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***Twilight and her friends all walked through Ponyville, and looked to the Tree of Harmony, the elements sparkling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***The scene then showed Twilight, Fluttershy and Dash all soaring in the sky, and on the other side of what seemed like a ripple, was Purple Heart, Orange Heart and Green Heart flying in the sky.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***Ram and Rom are shown looking out the window, Ram rushing off to go and fight Black Sister, while Rom simply stayed, as if waiting for someone.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***Rom then saw Nepgear and they smiled at each-other. The scene changed back to the Elements of Harmony, now having zeroes and ones traveling down them, as the beat switches back to that of Dimension Tripper***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***A few shots of Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert's henshin sequence from the Neptunia Anime was shown through the Elements of Harmony.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Purple Heart soared into the sky, soon seeing Twilight and smiling at her.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***The barrier between the worlds breaks, and the trios fly past each other, being joined by Vert, Noire, Blanc, the CPU Candidates, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Histoire***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Purple Heart landed along with Twilight, seeing their groups, before Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Ram, Rom, Noire, Uni, Vert and Histoire all posed in front of the camera, as the title appeared.***

* * *

**MLP: Hyperdimension Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Magical Portal**

* * *

Twilight looked at the mirror not long after Celestia left, wondering what mysterious this mirror held.

"Twilight… what are you doing up so late…?" Spike asked, walking into her room one night as she read through a bunch of books.

"Sorry Spike. I'm in the middle of another request from Princess Celestia," Twilight informed, while looking through a book about dimensional travel.

The young dragon walked over, attempting to simply stick his hand through the mirror like it was a portal, but all Spike ended up doing was thumping the mirror, but not causing any damage to it.

"Don't you think they would've tried that before asking me for help?" Twilight said bluntly, not even looking up from her books.

"Yea… worth a shot," Spike shrugged, walking to his bed.

When Spike woke up, he got out of his bed, seeing the room was littered with research notes and opened up books, while Twilight was snoozing away by a desk.

"Man… Twilight must've been working all night on this thing," Spike sighed before turning to Twilight's pet, Owlowiscious, "Hey birdie, Twilight was working late again, huh?"

"Hoo."

"Yea. Well… I'd be lying if I said I was curious as to where this mirror lead to."

"Hoo."

"Well, okay, maybe I was lying a tiny bit about that, too, but still… given how we've gone into a world where ponies are… well… non intelligent, and a world where there are opposites, where this would go would be cool to know."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Dash was flying around, knowing fully well that Twilight was up late into the night, and was trying to wake her up by gathering a few clouds to prepare to send out a lightning bolt and make it sound off some thunder.

"Here we go…" Dash giggled, moving the cloud into the right position, before letting it crackle, snapping Twilight awake, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Rainbow… did you have to use _that_ method to wake me up?"

"Loud seems to work to get you up after your late night studies. So, whatcha up to?"

"If you must know, Princess Celestia gave me a mirror to try and figure out how to make work. So… what are you up to, Little Ms. Slacker?"

"Slacker?! I've cleared up the skies like nopony's business today. So, I'm free, and right now, I'll check off on my schedule, 'wake-up cute Ms. Works-Hard-A-Lot'. IE, you."

Twilight giggled and blushed a little bit, she would admit to herself she had a small crush on Rainbow, but had to keep it well hidden, she had an image to uphold as Princess of Friendship, and thus, she had to not show her feelings.

"So… wanna do somethin'?" Dash asked.

"Well… I really need to find a way to get this thing working…" Twilight responded.

"Fine… but can you at least let me look at the library?" Dash asked.

"Go right on ahead," Twilight nodded.

Dash looked around a bit, seeing the Daring Do books, but she felt bored on them. She flew around for a bit, seeing a book titled 'Mythical Other Worlds'. She took it out and began to try and read it, however, there was some clear age to the book, as the pages were tattered and damaged.

"'In some other world, there was a' uh… uh… 'four goddesses fighting for...' … 'True Goddess'... what the heck? This is incomprehensible!" Dash groaned, putting the book away.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Twilight had not stopped her research effort, much to everypony's irritation.

"She has been locked up in her room for days now… she won't even let me in. And she always let's me in," Dash told the others.

"That's just madness! She hasn't shown up to my parties! I say we go in there, drag her out, and we have fun!" Pinkie shouted.

"You all know I can hear you, right? And it's not that I don't want to spend time with you all, I'm just trying to figure this mirror out," Twilight told them.

"How much longer are ya gonna take in there, Twi?" AJ asked.

"I have been in here for four days, and so far I have made… zero progress…" Twilight responded, before she groaned in annoyance, "Sorry, but… this will take a lot longer than I hoped."

"H… How much longer?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have no idea…" Twilight groaned, as Dash flew up and into the window, landing, which unfortunately sent papers scattering around the room, Twilight catching them before they could fly out the open window, "You could at least knock before flying in like that!"

"Sorry… but we're all here to help you Twilight, we'll figure this silly thing out together!" Dash smiled, standing by the mirror.

"Thanks, I guess… but I have made no effort, and no progress…" Twilight sighed, sitting down by the mirror, which caused a small spark of energy to charge into the mirror.

"Huh?" Dash responded, noticing the spark, "Ding! I think we found your breakthrough. Harmony!"

* * *

Twilight got her friends up to the mirror, and they all surrounded it.

"I hope this works… this is my only lead. If this doesn't… I'll have to report to Celestia I failed…" Twilight said in worry.

"Just remember we're all right beside you on this, darling," Rarity reminded, as they all stood together, their harmony charging as a spark of sorts, before it flew into the N at the top of the mirror, this caused the N to glow purple as did the mirror itself.

"We did it!" Dash giggled, as the six smiled, when suddenly, Twilight heard some people talking on the other end.

"_Get away from my sister!"_

"_No! Leave her alone!"_

"_This isn't up for debate!"_

"_We need to go… now…"_

"_Okay. On the count of three, we jump!"_

"_Stop them!"_

"_One…"_

Twilight could hear the sounds of somepony running up, before one of the voices shouted out something.

"_THREE!"_

Suddenly, two ponies jumped out of the mirror and landed, the portal shutting off, not because of Twilight and her friends, but something on the other side. Twilight blinked at what just happened, before turning to see the two ponies who had just emerged from the portal.

"What the…?!" Twilight gawked, seeing the two were young fillies, the first of whom was a lavender pegasus with a purple mane, currently struggling to open her lavender eyes, and as she stood up, she had a Cutie Mark with a white 'plus' on it. The other filly was a white unicorn, with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a pen of sorts for a Cutie Mark.

* * *

Neptune (narrating): Get ready for more My Little Pony Hyperdimension Adventure!

Twilight (narrating): Next time…

Twilight: Who are these two?

?1: AH! Leave us alone! Don't take us back!

Rainbow: Hey, wait, we're not going to hurt you two!

?2: Don't let them hurt me…

?1: Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever!

Neptune (narrating): Chapter 2!

Twilight (narrating): The Mystery Fillies from the Mystery Portal.

Neptune &amp; Twilight (narrating): Friendship is Magic and Adventure!

* * *

Pikatwig: And there's chapter one for you folks.

KKD: Kinda short compared to our other works, but I'm not complaining.

Neptune: Why am I not in this chapter? For that matter, why aren't there any character from my series.

Vert, Blanc, Noire, Ram, Rom, Uni, Nepgear: OUR SERIES!

Neptune: Whatever!

KKD: We'll get to that next chapter. It involves *YAY*! ...Okay, who flutter-censored me?

Pikatwig: Don't look here, that's a first over here.

Pinkie: Momo brought me the button.

Pikatwig: Oi… anyway, my favorite part was how the chapter ended, being rather cliffhangery.

KKD: Well, that's the closest you'll be getting of a favorite part from me, too, since there wasn't much going on in this.

Pikatwig: Sorry… more development next time, just trust me.

Neptune: Hey Twilight, mind helping me with something super important?

Histoire: Oh no you don't. You're not getting Twilight to do your work for you! *grabs Neptune by her ear* Get it?

Neptune: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Nepgear: Oi…

Pikatwig: You're more responsible, and Neptune's the older sibling.

Twilight: Oh brother…

Nepgear: Glad I don't have one.

PIkatwig: ...Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: Well… this story accidentally went into a bit of a hiatus… our bad.

KKD: Well, it's not totally our fault; we ended up busier than we thought.

Neptune: We were waiting… plus, I want to know who these two fillies are! *holds up one of the fillies who emerged from the portal at the end of the first chapter*

?2: Uh… can you… put her down?

Neptune: Yea, yea. *puts the filly down*

KKD: You'll find out who they are, trust me. Now where did we put the disclaimers this time? Let's hope the mice didn't chew on it. *finds them* Ah-ha! *pulls out the disclaimers, only to send dust flying, making him cough*

Pikatwig: I thought moths ate them…

Neptune: AH! Moths?! *hides behind Twilight*

Pikatwig: Uh… wha?

Twilight: She doesn't like moths… not sure why…

Neptune: They just scare me…

KKD: Anyway… *coughs* We better… *cough* Get these up. *coughs before handing the disclaimers to Pika*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia or MLP:FiM. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, Idea Factory, Compile Heart, SEGA, etc.

* * *

(Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle's Castle)

"Uh… who are you two?" Twilight asked, looking confused about the presence of the two fillies.

"Uh… a-ano…" the white unicorn stuttered, when the lavender pegasus moved in front of her friend defensively.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" the pegasus responded to Twilight, causing the Princess of Friendship to blink in surprise, "Let's get outta here!"

With that, the pegasus grabbed her friend and ran for the nearest door, only for Twilight to rush after them, before the unicorn out of fear, teleport them to the exit.

"Wait! Come back!" Twilight called out before she chased after the two, seeing them about to run into the Everfree Forest, "Oh no. If they go in there who knows what will happen!"

Later, the two fillies stopped when they were in the forest, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"I think we lost her," the pegasus panted, as they saw a lake. The pegasus walked over and gasped upon seeing her reflection, "Wh-what the?! I'm a pony?"

"Eh?" the unicorn gawked, before seeing that she was a unicorn.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper/Mirai Start Mash Up)

***As the instrumental goes on, the Mirror was shown, showing Neptune posing for the viewers, and Twilight smiling, as they both looked into the mirror, Twilight seeing her human self, while Neptune saw herself as a pony***

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***The scene showed Twilight looking at the mirror, two fillies appearing out of it, both currently silhouetted***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Neptune looked to the portal, seeing the mirror was a sort of crystal, before seeing Iris Heart and Yellow Heart. She quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at them.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Neptune jumped up, turning into Purple Heart to fight them off.***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Twilight watched the fight from the other end, soon being joined by Rainbow Dash.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Green Heart, White Heart and Black Heart all charged forward, also entering the fight, fighting off Yellow Heart and Iris Heart.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Orange Heart leaped in just as the beat then swapped to that of Mirai Start. The scene then shifted to Histoire looking at some research notes, scribbled down by Nepgear, all of which had to do with crossing through time and space***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***Twilight looked at a different mirror, levitating a book down with her magic, doing her own research as she looked to a book with an old friend's Cutie Mark on it.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***Twilight and her friends all walked through Ponyville, and looked to the Tree of Harmony, the elements sparkling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***The scene then showed Twilight, Fluttershy and Dash all soaring in the sky, and on the other side of what seemed like a ripple, was Purple Heart, Orange Heart and Green Heart flying in the sky.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***Ram and Rom are shown looking out the window, Ram rushing off to go and fight Black Sister, while Rom simply stayed, as if waiting for someone.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***Rom then saw Nepgear and they smiled at each-other. The scene changed back to the Elements of Harmony, now having zeroes and ones traveling down them, as the beat switches back to that of Dimension Tripper***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***A few shots of Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert's henshin sequence from the Neptunia Anime was shown through the Elements of Harmony.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Purple Heart soared into the sky, soon seeing Twilight and smiling at her.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***The barrier between the worlds breaks, and the trios fly past each other, being joined by Vert, Noire, Blanc, the CPU Candidates, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Histoire***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Purple Heart landed along with Twilight, seeing their groups, before Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Ram, Rom, Noire, Uni, Vert and Histoire all posed in front of the camera, as the title appeared.***

* * *

**MLP: Hyperdimension Adventure**

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Fillies from the Mystery Portal**

* * *

The two fillies simply blinked at their looks, both still in a bit of surprise about it, before they looked at each-other.

"You know… Rom-chan… you look really cute," the pegasus told the unicorn, who simply blushed in response.

"A-Arigatou…" the unicorn, Rom, giggled, "As do you… Nepgear-chan,"

Before the pegasus, Nepgear, could respond, they heard rustling from the nearby bushes and prepared themselves, when Rainbow flew in and grabbed them.

"Gotcha!" she smiled, with the two fillies trying to squirm free.

"Let go!" Nepgear snapped as Twilight arrived.

"Alright you fillies. We have some things we need to know," Twilight told them when Rom was able to teleport the two of them out of Rainbow's hooves.

"What? Oh, COME ON!" Dash complained, as they attempted to try and find the two fillies.

* * *

The two landed just outside of a cave's entrance, landing with a bit of a thud.

"Ouch…" Nepgear winced, as they saw the cave.

"Nepgear… I'm scared…" Rom whimpered, hugging Nepgear, rather awkwardly considering she had hooves instead of hands.

Nepgear, however, looked at the cave a bit nervously, but kept a courageous outlook so Rom wouldn't be too scared, and hugged the young unicorn to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rom… I won't let anyone hurt you…" Nepgear comforted, allowing the unicorn to smile, before Rom leaned in a kissed Nepgear's cheek.

Later, the two looked away from the cave to see if anyone was following them before deciding to walk into the cave. They remained as careful as they could, however, light in the cave was starting to dim a bit, and Nepgear accidentally stepped in what sounded like coins.

"Ara? Are we in some sort of bank?" Rom asked, before she took a moment to concentrate and her unicorn horn glowed with a light blue aura, the two seeing they were indeed amongst a lot of coins, and some other forms of jewels and such.

"How'd you do that, anyway?" Nepgear asked.

"Don't know…" Rom shrugged, when they heard a low growl of sorts, with Rom instantly jumping onto Nepgear, the two looking around to find the source of the growl.

"A dragon?" Nepgear gawked, as she slowly backed away, trying to be careful not to step on any of the coins, but Rom slipped off of Nepgear and landed on a small stack of coins, getting a snort from the green dragon as it woke up, "Rom… we gotta fight our way outta this."

"Right," Rom nodded, as they posed in a way as if to change form, but they just stood there… and nothing else happened.

"Uh… why isn't HDD working?" Nepgear asked.

"Well… I guess it's time for Plan R."

"Plan R?"

"R, as in like red, rage… or in this case," she stated, picking Nepgear up with her magic, "RUN!"

And with that, Rom ran out of the cave, bringing Nepgear along with her as the dragon started chasing them.

"How're you levitating me?!" Nepgear asked.

"I would like to know that myself… it just happened," Rom admitted, "But right now, we just gotta get out of here."

* * *

"Do you think we'll be able to find them again?" Rainbow asked Twilight as they flew around a bit.

"I certainly hope so," Twilight sighed, "I don't know why're they're so scared."

"Maybe something happened on their side of the mirror. Look Twilight, we'll find them and ask them," Dash responded, when they both heard a dragon's roar, "Oh no… they didn't… did they?"

"HELP!" Rom shouted out, making the mares gasp in response, when the dragon was able to grab them by their tails, causing the mares to see them caught by the dragon. Twilight and Rainbow zoomed over and tried to stop it, with Rainbow kicking it and Twilight sending a burst of magic at it, causing it to let go of the fillies, and the two to be caught by Twilight's magic, both were a bit nervous for a moment.

"No time to talk; we have to get you two to safety," Twilight informed as she flew them both back to her castle.

* * *

After the dragon left, the four ponies walked off, Rom being exhausted from her excessive use of magic without prior experience.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked Rom.

"Just… just tired…" Rom panted.

"You're probably not so used to using magic like you were using. That, and your body isn't exactly designed to withstand that much magic power being exerted in such a short amount of time," Twilight told Rom.

"You're… not going to hurt us?" Nepgear asked, still nervous.

"Don't be silly, kid. There's no way we're gonna hurt you. Besides, we saved you when the dragon wanted to hurt you," Dash pointed out.

"We thought you were going to send us back…" Rom admitted.

"What would make you think that?" Twilight asked.

"We were just scared… about being separated," Nepgear informed, making Dash and Twilight look confused.

"What do you mean…?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Neptune (narrating): Get ready for more My Little Pony Hyperdimension Adventure!

Twilight (narrating): Next time…

Twilight: You're goddesses?

Nepgear: Semi-goddesses is a better term.

Rom: It's kinda tricky to explain our situation.

Rainbow Dash: Well… start explaining.

Neptune (narrating): Chapter 3!

Twilight (narrating): The Story of the Two Candidates.

Neptune &amp; Twilight (narrating): Friendship is Magic and Adventure!

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… another chapter is finished.

KKD: Yea, sorry it took us so long to work on them.

Neptune: Wait a minute! *picks up the pegasus-Nepgear by the tail* THIS is supposed to be Gear-chan?!

Pikatwig: Yea, that's Nepgear.

Neptune: ...How the heck is this Gear-chan?

Pikatwig: Cause it is.

Neptune: ...I ain't convinced.

Nepgear: Onee-chan is afraid of moths, hates eggplants, and she is a fanatic of Sailor Moon.

Neptune: WAGH! *accidentally drops Nepgear*

Nepgear: OW!

Neptune: G-Gomen, Gear-chan. I didn't know it was you.

Nepgear: Well maybe you should've asked.

Pikatwig: Oi…

Neptune: And I don't get how that other pony is Rom.

Nepgear: Rom was the only one with me when we were in the pony world.

KKD: She's got a point.

Neptune: I get that… but why a Unicorn, is more what I meant.

Pikatwig: Just worked with me. Anyway… favorite parts?

KKD: It's gotta be when Dash and Twi saved Nepgear &amp; Rom.

Pikatwig: Yea, same.

KKD: So… with that out of the way, what's next?

Neptune: Well… a backstory to yet another new Hyperdimension is upcoming, ain't it?

Pikatwig: Pretty much.

Neptune: Well… I'm interested. *sits down and reads over script*

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
